


The Garden

by Selphie142



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Childbirth, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selphie142/pseuds/Selphie142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is kidnapped to help an alien race continue their species.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“This is the Garden. A few decades ago there was a terrible disaster and now the race here finds it problematic to procreate together. As such each woman here has been picked to help continue the Emperor’s bloodline, and now you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden

The last thing Leonard McCoy could remember clearly was being on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ trying to convince a certain stubborn Captain James T. Kirk to attend his long overdue physical. After days of nagging Leonard had gone to physically drag him to the medbay – well, attempt to. He had been mid rant when he began to feel peculiar and, looking down, he could see swirls of light revolving around him. He was being transported. He reached out for Jim in panic as if their mere contact could prevent him from being taken. But Jim blurred away and was replaced by dark, dingy, dungeon-like surroundings. He tried to turn to find a way to escape but he was met by a sharp pain in the back of his shoulder. A needle. How 20 th Century.

Now he found himself on a hard wooden table. His ankles were fastened down as were his wrists and there seemed to be a strap low across his hips, under his belly, preventing him from bucking upwards. He managed to raise his head from the table briefly to see several tall blue humanoids huddled together at the foot of the table. One of them nodded its head towards him and the group arranged themselves around the table.

One on his right spoke first, “We believed that it was only the female of your species that bore offspring.”

It placed a hand on his heavily distended stomach. He tried to flinch away, but the straps stopped him from moving too much.

“Yeah, well,” he growled, “I guess I'm an exception to the rule.”

His ability to bear children had been a gift from another civilization. He had helped cure some of their elders of an unusual neurological infection and in thanks they had partly recoded some of his DNA. Not by much; just enough to give him a working uterus. Otherwise, he was completely the same. Of course, he hadn't known exactly what they had done to him until his belly began to swell. Trust his body to not give him any other warning signs like morning sickness. That would've been too easy.

Suddenly he had his head turned sideways, a hand holding it firmly against the table, and he felt something wet drag along his neck and cheek. As the hand released him he turned to face the humanoid that had held him down.

“Your taste,” it started. That's what that wetness had been – a tongue. It had licked him. Ugh. “You taste different to the size of your belly.”

“What?” He was confused.

It cocked its head, “You should taste different for your belly to be this swollen. Why is that?”

Right, he understood now; they were expecting him to be further in his pregnancy. He certainly looked like he should be. He was huge.

He faltered. He really didn't want to explain. He didn't want to say too much, say the wrong thing. He looked quickly from one blue face to another, trying to gauge the situation and failed.

“Perhaps we would find out if we cut the baby from his belly.”

Leonard suddenly felt the sharp stab of a blade jutting into underside of his stomach and panicked. “They're twins!” he blurted out.

The knife was removed and the one holding it spoke, “What do you mean by this? Twins?”

He took a deep breath and let it out in a small sigh of relief. Would they really have cut him open? Probably.

“There's... two babies.”

“Two?” It seemed confused. Maybe bearing multiple children was unheard of in their society. “So, your taste does not lie?”

“No. No, it doesn't. My taste is, uh, completely correct.” He had no idea what he was talking about. He just hoped that he was saying the right things.

“Two. At the same time.”

“His fertility would be perfect for the emperor.”

“Possibly. We must consult the emperor.”

“We should put him in the garden with the others.”

There were murmurs of agreement.

Each strap was undone and Leonard was roughly hauled to his feet. He struggled against the two that were holding him in an attempt to throw them off, but his shifted weight and their tight hold meant it was futile – he wasn't going to be escaping any time soon. He was lead through various different corridors until they passed though a huge doorway to a large outdoor courtyard.

It was beautiful. Every area that wasn't paved was filled with pots of various beautiful flowers of every colour imaginable. In the distance Leonard could see bright fabric stretched to form some sort of tent or marquee. He was given a small shove. It wasn't hard enough to make him lose his balance, but it was enough to make him take a few steps forward. There was a loud bang behind him and he turned to face two huge wooden doors. Closed wooden doors. Great.

He took a moment to take a few deep breaths and placed a hand on top of his large baby bump, savouring the familiar feel of their movement. Once he felt a bit calmer he cautiously began to make his way through the twisting pathways through the flowers towards the tent. One of those blue guys had mentioned something about “others”. Leonard hoped he could find these “others” and he hoped they could answer some of the questions he had.

He was not prepared for what he saw as he approached the tent. Well, it wasn't really a tent; it was more like a canopy. There were about a dozen females, human and alien alike, all at various stages of pregnancy.

One of them -- a human, he supposed -- looked up at him as he approached and smiled fondly.

“Are you hungry?”

He was. Very. He’d forgone lunch to go and shout at Jim on the bridge, and another incident in engineering had meant he wasn’t able to snack during his shift either. Leonard bit the inside of his cheek, “Yeah. A little.”

“Then here,” she said, thrusting a bowl and spoon into his hands, “Sit. Eat.”

She gave him another smile, a broad grin this time and guided him to an unoccupied chair near the centre of the canopy. She gently pushed him into it. He was apprehensive; they had seemed perfectly accepting of him and were even offering him some of their food, no questions asked. They hadn't even flinched at the fact he was male. His eyes darted around and he noticed the other women were tucking into their own bowls. Maybe he _could_ trust them, unlike those blue guys. They didn't seem like they would do him any harm. Maybe they were just used to unexpected arrivals. Judging from their different stages of pregnancy, Leonard thought, maybe they had all arrived at different times.

Leonard looked at the contents of the bowl. It looked like some sort of vegetable dish, but he couldn't be certain – the colours all looked wrong. Tentatively he put a spoonful in his mouth. After a few moments he gave a pleasured moan and added another spoonful to the other he was already chewing.

“Hey,” he said, mouth full, “this is pretty good!”

There was giggling behind him and he turned slightly to see three of the women whispering to each other. Probably about him. He felt his cheeks redden and quickly swallowed his large mouthful. He turned back and stared at the contents of the bowl and tried to eat smaller mouthfuls at a time.

He felt scared. Where was he? How did those blue guys manage to teleport him here? Was Jim tearing the universe apart to find him? How would he get home? Would he?

And what about his children?

Leonard had already organised a team for the caesarean he'd need to deliver his children. He was already seven months pregnant – it would only be another month, at most, before they would be born. He and Jim had decided that they would wait until labour began before they would deliver the twins. As there had been very few cases of pregnancy in human males (and even fewer fully documented), Leonard had said that it would be best to listen to his body in most respects. However, they were only using his labour to gauge the best time for the caesarean – he didn’t have the ability to give birth to his children naturally so he was afraid; If he couldn’t get back to the _Enterprise_ soon...

A voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see the woman looking at him expectantly.

“I sorry, what were you sayin’?”

“Did you want some more?”

“Uhm,” Leonard looked into his bowl, “Nah, I think I’m good. Thanks.”

There were a few moments of comfortable silence while they ate.

“So,” she began, “Where are you from?”

“Originally, I’m from Georgia on Earth, but I’m currently stationed on the _U.S.S. Enterprise_.”

“I thought you were with Starfleet. Uniform looks familiar. What do you do on your _Enterprise_?”

“I’m a doctor. CMO, actually.”

Leonard then realised that they hadn’t actually introduced each other. He’d kinda got distracted with food. He held out a hand and tried to move towards her, his baby bump stopping him from leaning too far forward, “Dr. McCoy. Uh,” He mentally shook himself; that was too formal - he wasn’t on the _Enterpise_ now. “Leonard.”

She moved forward and shook his hand, “Nicola. Nicky. Nice to meet you, Dr. McCoy.”

“Leonard’d do just fine, sweetheart,” he said, giving a charming cocky smile.

“Okay. Leonard,” she confirmed with a small nod, “So, Leonard, how far along are you? You’re pretty big so I’d guess you’re pretty close to term.”

“I’m only 31 weeks, but I’m expectin’ twins which makes me look further in my pregnancy than I really am,” He ran a hand fondly over his belly, “So far having twins seems to be the only thing keepin’ me and my babies alive, but I’m not entirely sure why. Those blue guys mentioned somethin’ about my fertility. Look, where the heck am I?”

She put down her bowl, her face serious.

“This is _the Garden_. A few decades ago there was a terrible disaster and now the race here finds it problematic to procreate together. As such each woman here has been picked to help continue the Emperor’s bloodline, and now you too.” She furrowed her brow in confusion, “But you are the first to arrive already pregnant. And the first man. It’s strange.”

“How did I –“

“Lower your eyes in the presence of your Emperor!”

Leonard turned his head to face the voice and saw a corpulent short blue man swaddled in vibrantly coloured robes waddling towards them. This must be the Emperor. He was followed by a gaggle of other blue men – the ones that Leonard had seen before when he was strapped to the table. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the women had bowed their heads, averting their gaze. Leonard instinctively raised his head a little higher in defiance.

They came to a stop in front of Leonard and seemed to ignore his disobedience. Maybe he was special to them. He was getting that impression.

“What do you think, my Emperor?”

“He _is_ very pretty. And his ability to bear multiple offspring at one time makes him very delectable,” The Emperor ran a hand down the side of Leonard's face. Leonard fought the urge to vomit. This guy was vile. “But, he will need to be cleansed,” the Emperor said turning to the gaggle of subordinates.

“As you wish, oh wondrous one. At once,” said one and they all bowed low as the Emperor swaggered past. The group proceeded to follow but the last two grabbed Leonard roughly. His bowl dropped and shattered loudly on the hard rug-covered floor. He was half dragged, as he fought against them, into a small stonewalled room. There was a small bed and a table with towels, a wash bowl and a pitcher. They shoved him into a sitting position on the bed.

Leonard was confused. He thought that a cleansing would have involved sweet smelling water, being washed by handmaidens and then wearing some sort of ceremonial robes while incense gently burnt in various parts of the room. Christ, he’d been hanging around Spock too much.

“You must remain here until the cleansing is complete.”

A smaller, younger-looking, blue humanoid entered and placed a tray on a small foldable table near the bed. It was full of food that looked very appealing to Leonard. He didn’t get to finish his bowl of... whatever he had been eating before, and he still felt pretty hungry. Once he was left alone and the door sounded like it had been locked, Leonard dug into the food on the tray. Each piece was juicier and tastier than the last and he couldn’t help but moan with bliss.

He had eaten almost half of the food on the tray when he felt a sharp cramp low in his belly. One of the babies also gave him a sharp jab in his side. He gave a short groan. A short while later there was another cramp. And then another. And another.

The cramps in his stomach were becoming more frequent and more painful as time passed. Leonard couldn't deny it any longer – he was having contractions. This wasn't good. He may have a uterus, but he didn't have any means to deliver a baby naturally, let alone two. He was going to die here.

Suddenly he gasped as he felt a gush of something warm run down his legs, soaking his trousers. Could it be? He unfastened his trousers and tentatively ran a hand between his legs, along his perineum. He chuckled. There was an opening! That gush had been his water breaking. He gave a large sigh of relief; he wasn't dying today.

He knew that first babies could take a long time to deliver so he set about preparing for the eventual birth of his children. He placed some towels on the bed and the bowl beside the bed on the floor. Next, he began to rip one of the bedsheets into small strips. He was going to need something to tie the umbilical cords. Luckily he had discovered a small pair of scissors tucked away down the side of the bed. The ends were too blunt to use as a weapon, but the blades should be sharp enough to cut through the tough flesh of the cord. Once he was happy with where he'd placed everything he set about pacing the length of the room in an attempt to move along his labour and to encourage the baby's head to drop further into his pelvis. Eventually he retreated to the bed where he was more comfortable after making quick work of removing his trousers and underwear. With every contraction he gave a small moan and rubbed his belly to try and ease the sore, tightening muscles. It really didn't help.

Yet more hours passed and the contractions were coming so close and lasting so long Leonard was getting little respite between them. His hair was beginning to stick to his forehead and he cried out a little louder with each contraction. He soon began to feel pressure and the overwhelming urge to push. Reaching down he could feel something hard and slick - the head. This was it. Taking a deep breath he began to push in time with the contractions. Nothing. A few more pushes later and the head had barely moved. He knew that if he continued at this rate he'd exhaust himself and being flat on his back wasn't helping. He needed to find a better position.

Carefully he eased himself off of the bed and knelt beside it. He buried his face in his arms on the bed and cried out as he began to push again. This was better. Two more strong pushes later and he felt the head ease itself free. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed for a moment. Just the shoulders now and his baby would finally be born. But the shoulders would be wider than the head.. He knew it was going to be difficult to deliver them just with pushing alone so he moved into a more seated position and tried to grip the baby. After a few more agonising minutes he was able to half push, half pull the baby, and with another gush of liquid the pressure suddenly eased as the baby was finally born. Leonard choked back a relieved sob.

The baby gave a watery cry. Instinctively Leonard brought the baby up to cradle it against his chest. He quickly lifted the hem of his blue medical tunic over his head so that the baby could have contact with his bare skin. He knew this would help keep the baby warm, help them bond and also to reassure the baby that the heartbeat it had heard for the last 7 months was still nearby. Leonard allowed his head to loll back onto the bed. He was taking deep breaths in an effort to regulate his breathing and to calm his racing mind. Holy shit, he'd just had a baby. And he'd just delivered it by himself. Subconsciously he was bouncing the baby in his arms.

He was brought back to reality when he felt some more cramping low in his belly. He groaned. They were nowhere near the contractions he just had but his body was obviously trying to tell him something. He looked down and realised that the baby was still attached to him – he still had to deliver the placenta. He took a couple of the fabric strips he had made earlier and tied them tightly to the umbilical cord, leaving a space in between so he could cut it with the scissors – he was so glad he'd found those. Then he carefully positioned himself so he was over the bowl and gave a few gentle pushes. Soon the afterbirth was delivered. It wasn't something Leonard particularly wanted to keep looking at so, after a quick glance to satisfy his doctor's need to make sure everything was normal, he placed a towel over the bowl and nudged it away with his foot.

He stood slowly so he could sit on the bed, gently bouncing the baby as he did. The baby's initial cries had died down. Leonard took one of the towels he had placed on the bed to clean and wrap the baby. As he did he quickly checked the baby. It was a boy. And perfect with blond fuzz. He looked like Jim. Leonard wondered if he would inherit Jim's gorgeous blue eyes. Probably. Leonard gave a small, fond smile.

Once wrapped, he held the baby close and spoke softly, his lips touching the baby's head, “Hey there, little guy. Welcome to the world.”

The baby frowned and gave a few whimpers. Leonard smiled. If Jim were here, Leonard was sure that he'd have made some cocky comment about the baby having inherited his grumpy disposition. He repositioned the baby so that he could rock him in his arms. He was taken by surprise as the baby latched onto his nipple and tried to suckle.

“I don't think you're gonna get very far doin' that, little one,” he said fondly, gently pulling the baby from his teat. The baby gave a large pout and began to cry. Leonard looked down at his baby feeling guilty, but noticed large pearls of yellow liquid oozing from his nipple. He was lactating. Well, wasn't he full of surprises today. He nudged the baby's mouth against his nipple and it quickly quietened as it continued to suckle.

After a few minutes he began to feel a familiar cramping in his stomach. He took a few deep breaths before letting out a long groan though gritted teeth. Another contraction. Oh yeah, there was another baby. He'd almost forgotten about that. The contractions began to come regularly and quickly. At this rate Leonard was going to need to start pushing again within the next twenty minutes. There was another gush of fluid as his second waters broke. Make that ten minutes. Meanwhile he was trying to let his newborn son suckle as much as he could. If he could be temporarily sated, Leonard could focus most of his energy delivering his sibling.

The suckling sensation began to wane as the baby began to fall asleep, finally. Leonard's contractions were almost on top of each other and he was beginning to feel a familiar pressure between his legs. He was going to get back into the kneeling position. It had helped before and he knew it had worked. He quickly stood from the bed and placed the sleeping baby carefully upon it. A particularly strong contraction startled him and he doubled over. His body instinctively began to push the baby's head through his opening. Once the contraction was over Leonard reached a hand between his legs to find the head had been delivered. This delivery was moving much quicker than the other. Too quickly.

Another moment later he was bracing himself against yet another strong contraction. He followed his body's natural urge to push and clasped his hand under the baby's head as he pushed. The baby's shoulders were quickly delivered with a rush of liquid and Leonard quickly grasped the tiny body with both hands. He brought it up to his chest as he had done with his first baby. There was no cry. Leonard began to rub the baby's back. Nothing.

He dropped to his knees and quickly placed the lifeless body on the bed. He grabbed the other towel and frantically, but gently, began to rub the baby. Still nothing. And he was doing his best to ignore the dull cramping in his belly.

“C'mon, sweetheart. Breathe for Daddy,” he mumbled.

He turned the baby onto its front and continued to rub with the towel. There was still no reaction. Leonard felt tears pricking at his eyes. After all that had happened today, he couldn't lose this baby. He turned the baby back over and gently breathed a small amount of air into the baby's lungs. And another. Leonard felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He paused mouth-to-mouth to repeatedly press two fingers into the baby's chest, trying to simulate it's tiny heart into beating. He took a split second to run his eyes over the baby. A girl. Dark hair. He gave the baby a few more small breaths.

There was an abrupt watery cough followed by a loud wail. Leonard let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He gathered the baby up in the towel and held her against him.

“Oh, there's a good girl. Such a good girl,” he murmured, rubbing small circles of comfort into her back. Just has her crying began to calm down the boy began to whimper before bursting into a loud cry which only exacerbated the cries of his daughter. Leonard suddenly felt helpless. He had two crying newborns and he still had to deliver the second placenta and cut the umbilical cord. He placed the girl on the bed next to her brother.

“Hey, hey. Shhh, it's gonna be okay, little ones. Daddy's here. Shhh.” He tried his best to comfort them as he quickly tied some fabric strips to the girl's umbilical cord and deftly cut it with the scissors. The placenta was delivered quickly and easily and Leonard added it to the bowl with the other.

The babies were still crying, so he gathered both of them into his arms and laid on the bed in a slightly upright position against the wall. He managed to settle the girl against his other nipple to let her suckle as her brother had done. Once she began to feed she settled, which also calmed her brother. Leonard made quiet shushing noises as he bounced them gently.

Now that he and his babies were out of any immediate danger, his emotions got the better of him. He closed his eyes tight, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing. He gave a small sob, “Oh, Jim. Where are yah?”

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta-read so all constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Kudos is love <3


End file.
